mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nexus
The Nexus is a powerful empire from the Apex Dimension and is one of the many enemies of the United Alliance (a gigantic interdimensional police force made up of countless species and home of the Space Troopers). Species C'thaar The dominant species of the Nexus, taking higher command positions and appearing as the common footsoldier. They are three-tailed, grey skinned, hunchback reptilian soldiers with broad, hunched up shoulders, frightening velociraptor-like claws, and lots of pointy, small fangs. They are medium build and three-fingered, three-toed hands and feet respectively (not including the thumbs, which they have one per hand/foot). They breathe a combination of unknown gases native to their homeworlds so thus they often have large, bulletproof tanks on their backs. Makos Huge. hulking, fuzzy, ape-like creatures with long, curved tusks. and fat, thick guts that hang outwards. They are highly obese and can easily kill any human simply by sitting on them. They have very overly large hands and feet and they appear like those of humans'. Also on their heads are ram-like horns which doesn't seem to fit with their otherwise simian appearance. Their fur is often colored black with streaks of white, with large white flurries of hair on their chests. They take the role of tank-class soldiers, offering massive firepower at the cost of their speed. Their hides often absorb a lot of damage. Nisks Four-legged, blade-armed insectoid creatures with devastating pincers. They are very scrawny and have a lot of hairs that act as sensory appendages. Their bodies are very frail and are composed of hard, bone-like fragments giving them a very skeletal appearance. They are blind, often using their hearing and sensory appendages to find out what exactly is going on. They often make hissing like noises and rush to their enemies like barbarians while taking advantage of their sheer numbers to overwhelm their foes. While higher ranked Nisks often partake in exo-atmospheric activity as well as stealth operations, lower ranks are stuck within the jobs of savage melee attacker and fanatic suicide bomber. Style Architecture They often use marble-like material in their works giving a very clean, sleek, shiny, white look to their designs. They make use of concave, narrow pieces and often use columns, arches, and glass panels to decorate their architectural works. Basic geometrical shapes, especially pyramids and spheres, are often used as well. Doors are often slanted diagnolly and pull apart vertically. You could probably compare the look of their architecture to the look of Haven on Halo 4. Weaponry Plasma is the central source of their weaponry, utilizing it either in small bursts or continuous streams. Their weapons are often very short length-wise and appear very cubic and bulky. They are characterized by their massive stopping power, slower firing rate, and use of thermal clips rather than the usual cooling down for plasma weapons. Their weapons often make a very distinct twang sound when fired. Vehicles Their land vehicles usually make use of wheels for movement but few do tend to actually use antigravity technology. Their vehicles are typically designed for use by smaller crews consisting of one or two members. They often move very fast and have really good acceleration but their handling can tend to be slippery and their brakes take a while to be effective when trying to stop moving at fast speeds. They often have nitrogenic boost features. Culture For one thing, the Nexus tends to have a very poor sense of honor. They often tend to cause random disturbances without good purpose just to piss people off and slaughter innocents just because they can, even if they're at a clear disadvantage like being physically handicapped. The Nexus have a very harsh military system, all male children at the age of 5 years old are forced to attend military training school where they go through very rigorous training exercises and are given highly torturous punishments for failing said exercises. Females are used as both servants and breeders. They serve higher-ranking individuals and are forced to have sex to increase numbers that could be later used by the military. Two of the things that are often praised by Nexus society are patience and determination, to keep trying your best at something at a very long time to get what you want even if circumstances look bleak. These are two of the only things the Nexus like about the United Alliance, that they never give up, and this makes them a very challenging foe to overcome. Patience and determination are often practiced by the Nexus in mental puzzles. The Nexus have a "religion" but it's only to trick the not-so-intelligent Nisks into fighting and getting themselves killed. The Nisks believe that the more they kill, the more that they'll be favored by their "gods" and the more of a chance they'll move onto a greater afterlife. Then they also believe that if they live peacefully without fighting, they'll be looked down upon by their "gods" and will be punished with a very torturous afterlife. Other then that, the Nexus also believe in a similar concept to Chi, though it hasn't really been elaborated upon that much. The Nexus tend to entertain themselves with stories of war, for they enjoy the intensity of the battlefield and not knowing what's going to happen next. Since they also praise patience and determination, these two traits are often themes in the most popular war stories.